Saving Lex's Love Life
by joedan84
Summary: Helen is all wrong for Lex, and Chloe decides to tell her, but the end results are…muddy.


Started: March 8, 2003

Finished: March 9, 2003

Last Episode Seen Before Writing: Rosetta

Pairing: slight Helen/Lex, ultimately Chloe/Lex

Rating: PG-13

Category: Humor, Romance

Spoilers: any Helen episodes, though none specific

Summary: Helen is all wrong for Lex, and Chloe decides to tell her, but the end results are…muddy.

Disclaimer: I do not own them. I am only marring Helen in Peggy's name. I will give her back squeaky clean! As for Lex and Chloe…dirty is good!

Author's Note: This fic is dedicated to Peggy who made an off-hand comment . See what a little comment can accomplish? ::grin:: So, I write this for her to keep her satisfied until her birthday fic comes out!

****

Saving Lex's Love Life

"Dr. Bryce?" Chloe asked, walking up behind the brunette.

The woman turned. "Yes?"

Chloe frowned slightly. Another gorgeous brunette as competition. At least she lacked the initials L.L. "Is Lex here?" she asked, glancing around.

"He went to go get the car," Helen said, gesturing to the rain beating down just beyond the overhang.

"Afraid of getting wet?" Chloe asked with a smirk.

Helen shook her head, her barrel curls swishing around her shoulders. "Lex insisted on getting the car alone."

"I wonder why," Chloe muttered under her breath, a slight smile taking over her face.

"Excuse me?" Helen asked, giving Chloe an almost-glare. "What are you insinuating?"

Chloe looked up, her gaze not wavering. "You're all wrong for him, you know?"

"Oh?" Helen questioned. "How do you figure that?"

Chloe's smile brightened. "You really want to know?"

"I'm just dying to see what you think makes me so wrong for Lex," Helen replied, turning her full attention on the girl.

Chloe held up her hand, ready to tick off the faults. "First of all, he needs someone who won't let him get away with anything."

"And I let him get away with everything?" Helen asked, a smirk moving onto her face.

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, you kind of do. He needs someone who will kick his butt - hard - when he does something he knows he shouldn't."

Helen looked less than amused. "Go on."

"He needs someone who can verbal judo with him like m-" Chloe cut herself off. "I mean, someone who's a match for his snarkish comments, and can throw them right back."

Helen gave Chloe a disapproving look. "You have no idea what our relationship is like, Chloe. How can you be so sure that I'm not his type?" she pointed out smugly.

Chloe grinned, holding her arms out and walking into the rain. She turned her back to the street, facing Helen. "Because you're so scared that your hair or makeup will get messed up that you made Lex go and get the car himself," she said, chuckling as her hair got plastered to her head.

"I don't have to prove anything to a teenager," Helen replied, standing her ground.

Chloe's smile fell from her face. "So, my being a teenager makes me a silly little girl who doesn't know anything?" she asked, pushing her hair out of her face.

"Let me ask you something, Chloe. How many relationships have you been in?" Helen challenged.

Chloe gritted her teeth. "One," she answered, all humor gone from her face.

"And how long did it last?" Helen questioned.

Chloe cursed under her breath as her eyes started to burn. "Three weeks," she answered.

Helen snorted. "And why was that?"

Chloe glared at Helen. "Because Pete was my best friend," she answered, her hands clenching into fists. 

"And you weren't the right girl for him?" Helen asked in fake pity, glancing down the street as a silver Porsche rounded the corner. "If you thought you knew the right girl for Pete, and you were wrong, how do you know you're not wrong about Lex?"

Chloe was at a loss for words as Lex pulled the Porsche up behind her. "Because he's my friend, and all I want is what's best for him."

Helen chuckled, striding to the door. "I suggest you get your love life figured out before you try and tell me what's best for mine," she said, swinging open the door.

The low door hit Chloe's hip, sending her off balance. Chloe landed on her butt in the mud.

Helen's eyes widened as Lex jumped out of the car. "I didn't-" she started apologetically.

"Chloe? Are you okay?" Lex asked, rushing to her side.

Chloe shrugged Lex off, glaring at Helen. "How dare you?" she raged.

"It was an accident," Helen exclaimed, walking around the door.

Chloe stood, standing face to face with Helen. She didn't even bother to try to wipe the mud off of her clothes. 

"Are you okay?" Lex asked again.

Chloe turned her head to give him a wry smile. "Yeah, I'm fine," she told him, taking in his wet appearance. She turned back to Helen. "Just go, you're getting your hair wet," she said, stalking past them. When she passed Helen her shoulder bumped Helen's with a force that sent Helen to the ground.

Helen's mouth dropped open as Chloe turned. 

Chloe looked at Helen with shock. "That was an accident," she said.

Helen looked at her mud-covered hands in disgust. "Lex?" she asked, glancing from him to Chloe.

Lex walked to Helen's side, taking her arm to help her up.

Chloe snorted. "It was an accident, but serves you right for saying what you did and pushing me down."

Lex turned a questioning look to Helen, ignoring the pelting rain. "What did you say to her?"

"She started it," Helen pointed out.

Chloe laughed. "That was mature."

Helen glared at Chloe. "She doesn't even know me and she had the audacity to tell me that I shouldn't be with you."

"Chloe?" Lex asked, looking at the blond.

"Well, it's the truth," Chloe said, trying to rearrange her clothes, but failing miserably.

"I know," Lex said softly.

"What?" Helen and Chloe asked at the same time.

"You are wrong for me," Lex answered louder, turning his gaze on Helen.

Helen looked flabbergasted. "What are you saying?"

"He's saying 'bye bye,'" Chloe answered for him, stepping forward.

"What she said," Lex replied, a smile taking over his features.

Helen sneered at Lex, pushing her soaked hair over her shoulder. "I'll find my own ride home," she said. Suddenly she turned, kicking Lex behind his knees and sending him to the ground. "How's that for kicking his butt - hard?" she asked Chloe, before striding away.

Lex looked up at Chloe to find her grinning. "What are you smiling about?" he asked, glancing at his mud covered pants.

Chloe tried to bite back a smile, but it didn't work. "Your girlfriend just drop-kicked you," she said, starting to laugh.

"I don't find that very funny," Lex replied, picking his hands up out of the mud. 

"I'm sorry," Chloe said, moving forward and taking Lex's hand to pull him to his feet.

Lex jerked his wrist in a swift movement, bringing her down to the ground. "No, you're not. And she's my ex-girlfriend," Lex pointed out.

Chloe's mouth fell open as she took in her mud-covered clothes. "If I knew that I'd be pulled to the muddy ground for saving your love life I wouldn't have waited until we were on carpet. In the Talon, maybe," Chloe pondered.

"Well, then you didn't plan it very well, did you?" Lex threw back.

"No, but I did save your love life, so it's a bittersweet victory," Chloe answered, trailing her finger through the mud.

"You haven't saved it yet," Lex answered, looking at Chloe intently.

"No?" Chloe asked, looking up at him. "And how do I go about finishing the job?"

Lex's reply was a soft kiss on Chloe's lips. When he started to pull back, Chloe leaned forward. Lex finally pulled back from the gentle kiss with a smile. "You didn't think I'd give in to breaking up with Helen just because Chloe Sullivan thought she was wrong for me, did you?"

Chloe shrugged, smiling at Lex. "It's usually a damn good reason."

Lex gave Chloe his trademark smirk. "Okay, I'll give you that, but it's not the only reason."

"Oh?" Chloe asked, giving Lex a smoldering look.

"If you think she's so wrong for me, you must have someone in mind that's right," Lex said, picking himself up. He reached down to carefully pull Chloe to her feet.

"Maybe," Chloe answered mysteriously, wiping at a mud stain on Lex's cheek. The gesture only smeared the mud.

"Maybe you should tell me so I can tell you if you're right," Lex countered, the look in his eyes warming Chloe from the cold rain.

"Oh, I don't know," Chloe said wistfully, turning away from Lex.

Lex took Chloe's wrist, pulling her to him in a smooth movement. "I do," he answered, pressing his lips to hers. The kiss took Chloe's breath away. She wrapped her arms around Lex's neck at his tongue devoured her mouth. Chloe raised to her toes, pressing herself more firmly to Lex. After what seemed like hours Lex pulled back, pressing his forehead to Chloe's. "Was I right?" he asked.

Chloe panted for breath. "Yeah, you were right."

Lex grinned. "I know."

"Jerk," Chloe teased, her voice barely a whisper.

"I know," Lex repeated, resuming their rain-soaked kiss.


End file.
